


An Unforgettable Sight

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Healer Hermione Granger, Language, Masturbation in Shower, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: After catching a glimpse of Charlie, things change between them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 35
Kudos: 233
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	An Unforgettable Sight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to my beta GR for looking this over. 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the HP universe, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this fic.

Hermione wiped her hands on her apron, heading to the front of the medical unit. “Hey, Dorcas, I’m finished up for the day.”

“Did you organise the Burn Pastes?” Dorcas asked, looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded at her Master Healer. “And I left a note on your desk for what we’re running low on.”

“Great, you’re dismissed. Have a great weekend,” Dorcas said with a smile. 

“You, too!” Hermione said, grabbing her things and dashing from the medical unit. She loved her time here at the Romanian Reservation where she was training as a Medi-witch for Creature attacks, specialising in dragons. She was halfway through her rotation, and while she couldn’t imagine doing anything else with her life, it was tough work. Hence, she looked forward to the weekend and the break it provided. 

“Oi, Granger!” 

Turning, she grinned when she saw two Dragon tamers, Andrei and Luca, approaching. “Hey,” she greeted.

“A bunch of us are heading to the pub tonight,” Luca said, grinning. “Make sure your pretty little self is there.”

Hermione blushed. Luca was always such the flirt, despite her turning him down numerous times. 

“Tell Charlie, too,” Andrei added. “He left before we could tell him.”

“We’ll both be there,” she said, giving him them a smile before she continued her way home to the hut she shared with Charlie. It didn’t take long before she arrived at her temporary home.

Hermione unlocked the hut door, letting herself in. “Hey, Char!” she called out, letting him know that she was home. When he didn’t answer, she shrugged, supposing that he was busy. Heading towards her room, she realised she heard the shower running and that Charlie had left the door open. Walking by, she nosily glanced inside and froze.

Charlie was naked.

She wanted to smack herself. _Of course, he’s naked, he’s in the shower,_ she thought to herself. She had always thought Charlie was fit, but seeing him naked, that was a sight that she would never forget. He wasn’t just fit, he was _quite fit._

She found herself glued to the spot, her gaze roaming his naked body. Water ran down Charlie’s torso, over his buttocks and down his legs. Charlie had one arm up on the shower wall, his forehead resting on it. 

Her gaze went to his other hand, and she almost died. He was fisting his cock, his movements slow and teasing. The muscles in his back shifted and flexed as he worked himself. She licked her lips, watching as he began to increase his pace. It was a rhythm, she quickly realised - stroking himself fast and then slowing down as he got close to the edge.

She pressed her legs together, her arousal quickly spiking. Clenching her hands, she quickly tore her gaze from his naked body and headed to her room. 

He groaned loudly, moaning something but she was too far to hear what.

Closing her eyes, she dashed into her room. _Sweet Merlin,_ she thought to herself. How was she going to face Charlie after seeing that? 

Truth be told, she had been interested in Charlie for some time, ever since he had offered for her to save on rent and use his spare room when she moved onto the reservation. But she kept it to herself, not wanting to do anything to jeopardise their work relationship. She didn’t want to make things weird, especially since they were roommates. 

Changing into something more comfortable, jeans and a loose blouse, she tried to get the image of naked Charlie out of her mind. They were _just_ friends, and friends didn’t have pervy thoughts after each other. 

Pulling her hair into a bun on the top of her head, she knew she was as ready for the evening as she thought she could be. Heading to the kitchen, she froze when she saw Charlie rummaging in the fridge, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

_Doesn’t he ever wear clothes?_

She cleared her throat, startling him. 

“Oh, hey, Hermione,” he greeted her with a smile, completely oblivious to the way her gaze roamed his bare upper half. “When did you get home?”

“Just a minute ago,” she lied, taking a seat at the table. “Don’t fill up,” she warned him, gesturing to the food in his hand. “We’ve been invited to the pub.”

“Oh, great,” Charlie said, putting the food back. “Let me just get dressed, and we can head down.”

“Sounds good,” Hermione said, her stomach growling with hunger.

Charlie paused, hearing her stomach. “I’ll make it quick,” he promised, dashing into his bedroom to leave Hermione to die to her mortification alone.

* * *

The rest of the evening was normal. They met Luca and Andrei for food, along with a few other dragon tamers. Hermione picked at her food, having filled up on most of the starters. She was having a good time…

It would have been even better if she could get that image of Charlie wanking out of her mind. Every time she looked at him, it popped into her head. 

“You okay?” Luca asked, coming over and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. As always, he was sitting too close. “You’ve been distracted.”

“I…” Hermione sighed, shaking her head. 

“Come on, Granger, you can tell me,” Luca said, his voice low as he whispered in her ear.

Looking at Luca, Hermione suddenly felt an impulse that she couldn’t explain. It was simply an attempt to get Charlie out of her mind. 

She pressed her lips against Luca’s.

Luca, thinking it finally his chance with her, quickly deepened the kiss.

Panicking, and realising that she was making a mistake, Hermione quickly pulled away. “Sorry,” she muttered, getting up and practically running from their group.

“Hermione, wait!” Luca shouted, going to stand up to follow her.

Tears in her eyes, Hermione was making her way back home. She didn’t want to see anyone, she just wanted to get in bed and cry. How could she kiss Luca like that? She didn’t even like the poor bloke, and now she was leading him on. And Merlin, did Charlie see? Her heart clenched in her chest.

“Hermione!”

Stopping, she turned and saw Charlie running after her. He stopped right in front of her, his eyes full of worry. “Are you okay? I saw you kissing Luca, and then the next second you were crying.” He reached out to touch her, but quickly pulled his hand back. “Did he do something? Did he kiss you without asking? I’m going to kick his arse!”

Charlie went to turn and head back to the pub, but Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand. “Char, no!” she said. “It wasn’t Luca, it was me.” She sniffed, torn between wanting to cry and scream. 

“Hermione, what’s going on?”

“I’m fine,” she said, letting go of his hand and waving him off. “Go back and tell Luca I’m sorry… I’m just going to go home and go to bed.”

“Not happening,” Charlie said, slinging his arm around her shoulder as he steered her towards their home. “We’ll go home together.” 

“Don’t let me ruin your night.”

Charlie shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t want to head back and listen to Luca…”

Something in his tone of voice made Hermione pause. “Charlie, Luca didn’t do anything wrong. If anything, I did.”

“He made you cry,” Charlie grumbled. 

“I made myself cry,” she corrected him as they walked back to their place. “I didn’t mean to kiss him, and when he kissed me back, I panicked.” 

Charlie looked at her. “So he did kiss you without your permission.”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I surprised him with the kiss.”

“That you didn’t want to give him?” Charlie asked, trying to clarify. 

Hermione groaned. “Charlie, I… Nevermind.”

“You’ve been in a weird mood all day, Hermione, what’s going on?” 

“I…”

He cupped her cheek. “You can tell me.”

Hermione looked into his blue eyes, her heart racing in her chest. “Char, I…” she trailed off.

His gaze burned into hers. 

“I saw you earlier,” she blurted out. “In the shower.”

Charlie grinned, looking very pleased with her words. “Did you now?”

Licking her lips, Hermione nodded.

“And did you like what you saw?” his voice was low and husky, sending a thrill down her spine.

Hermione’s heart nearly melted into a puddle of goo from the intense smoulder he was giving her. “Very much so,” she whispered.

Charlie closed the distance between them, his lips crushing against hers passionately. Hermione responded eagerly, pressing herself against him. She could feel the muscles beneath his clothing, and immediately, she wanted more. Pulling away, she looked at him. 

“Can we?”

“Please,” she whispered, holding tight as he turned on the spot, Disapparating them home. 

When they landed, they resumed kissing. Their lips were moving against each other in perfect harmony.

Hermione couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe that she was snogging Charlie. In her wildest dreams, she had never imagined that this would happen. His teeth scraped her lower lip, and she let out a soft moan. "Charlie," she gasped as his lips began to kiss their way towards her neck. She couldn’t help but moan once more as he sucked at a tender spot on her collarbone. Her body hummed with want as he covered her body with his. She wasn’t quite sure how they ended up horizontal on the sofa, but she wasn’t going to complain.

"So beautiful," Charlie murmured, kissing every inch of skin he could get at. "I've wanted you for so long."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" she asked softly, looking for his eyes.

“Since Bill’s wedding.” He paused, meeting her gaze. "Having you so close has been torture. Whenever you're near me, all I can think about is bending you over the nearest piece of furniture and taking you from behind." He nipped her lower lip. “Seeing you with Luca tonight, for a brief second, I thought I missed my chance.”

She shook her head. "Please," she begged, her stomach clenching slightly as he slipped his hand beneath her jeans and knickers. His fingers quickly found her clit, stroking it slightly. "Gods," Hermione murmured, letting out a breathy gasp.

"So wet," Charlie purred. "All for me, love? Did you touch yourself after seeing me naked?"

"No!" Hermione cried, shivering slightly in pleasure. "Charlie, I need you!" She fumbled her hands, gripping the hem of his tee-shirt and pulling it up over him. Her eyes took in as much of his bare torso as possible.

Charlie pulled away. "Shall we take this somewhere more private?" he suggested. "My room?"

"Yes," Hermione said, allowing Charlie to scoop her up off the sofa. He carried her to his room, and no sooner had the door been shut, Charlie lowered her to her feet and backed her up against it.

"Have you before?" Charlie asked, peering into her eyes. He cupped her cheek, tenderly stroking it.

"A few times," she whispered, “I'm on the Muggle pill."

Charlie nodded. He kissed her once more, reigniting the passion between them. Grinding his hips against her, he groaned. "Gods, your gorgeous," he murmured, kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Charlie," she moaned. "Please." She bit her lower lip as he pulled her shirt up over her head and quickly removed her bra. Her nipples tightened from the cold air, begging for his touch. His fingers skimmed her stomach, sending her body into overdrive as he knelt before her. She bit her lower lip as he began to undo her jeans and shimmed them and her knickers down her legs, leaving her bare before him. 

"I love hearing you beg, Hermione," Charlie purred, spreading her legs slightly. Leaning forward, he licked her centre, his mouth hot on her core. He began to pleasure her, the sweet sounds of her moans filling his ears.

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as she tangled her hands into his long, red hair. "Gods," she whimpered as his tongue swirled around her clit, teasing her. "So good." She couldn’t wait to have him inside of her.

A few more swipes of his talented tongue was all it took for Hermione to tumble over the edge. He held her hips in place as she came, his name falling from her lips repeatedly. He pulled away as she slowly started to come down from her high. Standing, Charlie freed his hardened cock from the confines of his trousers and pants. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, looking into his eyes. She smiled at him, nodding slightly. "Charlie, I've waited for this. I'm ready. I want you."

"Then hold tight," Charlie said, picking her up. He braced her against the wall as he grasped his cock before sliding into her. He began to move, thrusting up into her as he groaned. "Damn, Hermione, you feel perfect."

She flushed, gripping onto his shoulders. "Merlin, Char, more!" She bit her lower lip as he continued to move, thrusting into her. She tried to lock her ankles around his waist, but failed, so she settled on resting her heels on his perfect arse.

"So beautiful," he said, peppering kisses across her face, settling on her lips. He kissed her fully then, his tongue slipping inside her mouth. "Hermione," he whispered, saying her name softly, like a sweet caress.

Hermione could feel her body tighten as her second orgasm began to approach. As his lips settled on her neck, nipping and sucking all over, she let out a cry as she came. "Charlie!" Her toes curled, and her walls gripped his cock tightly.

The feel of her was too much. Charlie cursed as he came, thrusting upwards as he emptied himself inside of her. Their bodies were slick with sweat as they ground against each other, finishing their orgasms in unison.

When they both were spent, Charlie held her tightly in his arms, resting his forehead against hers. "Hermione," he whispered tenderly, pressing a kiss against her lips tenderly.

"I love you," Hermione replied, the words slipping out before she could stop them. Her eyes widened in shock as she mentally cursed herself for being so stupid. How could she possibly say something like that? Was she trying to frighten Charlie away? A surefire way to end whatever this was.

Instead of looking upset or confused like she had suspected he would, Charlie smiled. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I feel the same way."

"I… You do?" She couldn’t believe it. The whole ordeal still felt too good to be true to her.

Charlie scooped her back up and carried her to the bathroom. “I was thinking we could have a repeat of earlier, but this time, you join me instead of watching,” he said with a suggestive grin.

Hermione responded by kissing him eagerly.


End file.
